Elevator installations comprise several components that wear out over the course of time. In order to maintain the elevator installation fully functional over a long period, these components must be respectively serviced and maintained by a service technician. In many instances, the service technician can already determine whether or not the component may require servicing by visually inspecting the component.
Each individual elevator installation is serviced by a service technician within regular intervals. Such a service comprises at least one working step be carried out on the component of the elevator installation such as, for example, a condition check, function check, lubricating step or cleaning step or a repair and/or replacement of this component. The working step to be carried out at an applicable time depends, among other things, on whether a labor-intensive service or a less labor-intensive service is scheduled. In addition, a recent error message of the elevator installation may also lead to different servicing of the component.
Accordingly, the components of the elevator installation to be serviced and the activities to be carried out on the individual component itself are already specified prior to a scheduled service in a service list assigned to the elevator installation. This service list is processed sequentially during the service being carried out. The service technician subsequently confirms that the service has been carried out, wherein this confirmation is typically sent to a service center.
In such a method, however, it is problematic that the service technician can confirm to have carried out the service without actually having visually inspected the at least one component of the elevator installation to be serviced. Consequently, this service technician may under certain circumstances not realize that it is actually necessary to carry out the aforementioned working step.